


The Mad Artist

by pancake_worshipper



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cosmic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancake_worshipper/pseuds/pancake_worshipper
Summary: He is gone.
Kudos: 9





	The Mad Artist

They say that Jhin was once one of us. That he once created galaxies and stars with us.

When I see his eyes, I do not see the light of creation in them. I see an all-consuming madness, a singular obsession that has devoured him and burned away everything he may have once been. They named him virtuoso; they named him creator and architect, they called him artist. He has kept one of those names. The Dark Star has decayed his mind; turned him into their tool. Once, he was Jhin. Now, I name him mad; I call him gone. I name him Dark Star.


End file.
